


Near Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Worry filled the Sewer King's eyes while he frowned and stood by a sick alligator.





	Near Alligators

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Worry filled the Sewer King's eyes while he frowned and stood by a sick alligator. ''My brats are obtaining pretties above the sewer. They'll return,'' he said to the alligator. The Sewer King scratched the alligator's snout before it bit one side of his trousers. His eyes widened after he saw his blue boxers. He began to scowl at it. 

Children appeared with many stuffed alligators. They dropped the toys. They abandoned the Sewer King and the latter's pet. Tears ran down the Sewer King's face as the alligator cuddled toys. 

The alligator was going to perish after ten minutes. 

 

THE END


End file.
